Of Wolf And Man
by Courtland
Summary: Stiles is feeling the pressures of the Supernatural world and feels as though he is unwanted. To distract his mind he delves into many myths all of which are just words, and then Derek Hale brings him a real myth, one in which has deadly consequences. Potential Slash, depends on how the story develops. Stiles S. Derek H.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to say quickly that this is my first Fanfiction ever (I'm both nervous and excited!) I've just come to love all the Sterek stories I've read and come across, so I thought, hey why not try and write one myself? So, here I am =D I** **also want to apologise if there are any mistakes or grammar problems, I don't have a beta for this so if you notice anything please tell me, but do it in a constructive way. Oh, and if I get the characterisation wrong with any of the characters I do apologise for that too but just go along with it for I sort of want to take them on in my own way, but any suggestions to improve on that would be welcome =) I will be writing about some myths but I won't be staying exactly true to them as I want to take my own spin on them and add my own twists. I just want to add too, so no one gets confused. At this point in time in my story, season 3 has not happened. Eric and Boyd are dead and so is Jackson...yeah he didn't make it from when Peter and Derek clawed him =L *Hides behinds pillow* and the story will be focusing a lot on Derek and Stiles, mainly them, not many other characters will be present as much and I will be bringing in some of my own made up characters. =) **

***Sniffles* I, unfortunately, do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters. (But season 3b, oh my, I don't know if my poor lil' old heart can take much more) it all belongs to the amazing Jeff Davis. **

**Anyhow, onwards my dear friends, onwards with the story!**

**Of Wolf And Man **

Stiles was sleeping soundly, untouched in his slumber by the burdens that had come to rest on his shoulders from the past year. For, yes, Stiles had stumbled into a world ridden with the supernatural. Not only that, but his best friend had become part of that world, literally. Scott had become a Werewolf. Not that Stiles was complaining, it was totally awesome to have a friend with supernatural powers, that meant more adventures and riddled situations that the over active teenager could focus on. For if Stiles was going to be honest, let's face it, him and Scott weren't really much. They were never apart of the 'cool kids', heck even the not so 'cool kids' noticed them. It was just the two of them, an army of two is what Stiles liked to call them, because come on it sounded so much cooler.

So, no, they weren't exactly amazing but that had been enough. Only then Scott became a Werewolf and life had become that bit more awesome. For Stiles it did anyway.

Scott seemed so much more cautious and uptight about the whole situation and even after a year with everything that had gone on in Beacon Hills, Scott still didn't want to be a Werewolf; claiming that it was too dangerous, especially for little ol' Stiles, the weak, pathetic human of the pack. Well, those weren't Scott's exact words but he didn't need to say it, Stiles already knew that was what they were all thinking.

So maybe, just maybe Stiles felt too solicitous, too keen when other supernatural dangers presented themselves. Not only did he want to prove himself but he sort of had to; it wasn't only that, there was more to it. Something that went deeper but Scott couldn't work it out, and Stiles planned on keeping it that way.

He wouldn't say one of many reasons why he jumps straight into the action, appearing almost stupid and suicidal in dangerous moments was because of his mother. Stiles missed her terribly.

It had been hard when she passed away, so hard that Stiles started to blame himself for her death because there had to be a reason, right? She didn't just die. There had to something, someone that did that to her. Stiles couldn't find anyone, the only person who had been with her when she cascaded her last breath from her pale lips was Stiles. So, he had to have played some sort of role.

He could have helped his mother more, could have done something but he didn't.

So perhaps it was guilt, perhaps it was a need for punishment by throwing himself into danger that was far too out of control for him to handle.

Perhaps it was, but that didn't matter, Stiles wanted it no other way.

The ADD teenager rolled restlessly in his bed, his body slowly pulsating beads of sweat to life, twisting his skin all sultry.

Not that he would admit it, to Scott, to his dad, to anyone but Stiles had never been able to sleep well. Even sometimes he would keep himself awake by occupying himself with research. Anything that he could find might just be useful. Sure it was sometimes frustrating, sometimes annoying to sort out the shit he found on the web into categories: The information that's legit, the information that's defiantly just a pile of freaking crap; and then the information that might have some truth to it, more of a back up to fall on if all else turned out to not be useful.

And so Stiles did this every night.

He wanted to be the one that the whole pack could come to without even thinking about it, he wanted all of them to think in the times when they are unsure that, 'Hey, Stiles might have the answers.' Yes, that would be spectacular, a thrill to see that he was needed and fuck, wanted, so desperately wanted.

Because even though Stiles appeared to be this annoying, loud, too energetic, happy go lucky, sarcastic kid, he wasn't. That was a façade, one that Stiles was an absolute fucking master at doing. And it worked, nobody questioned it, didn't see all the flaws in it.

The boys dreams started to wander, started to fill his head with terrible notions; taunting him with his father's death, a wicked laughter echoing in the prison of his mind.

Stiles started to move faster until he shot up a small scream pushing its way through his delicate lips. He was breathing fast now and ran his hand through his hair in which had started to grow.

With a shaky breath he laughed a little, "Just a dream." He muttered to himself.

Stiles then grasped his phone and checked the time, damn it was 4:34AM in the morning.

Stiles chucked his phone down his bed annoyed, what was he going to do now?

There was no way that he was going to be able to fall asleep, heck no.

Then a funny feeling twisted in Stiles stomach, it made him feel off.

He moved over and looked out of his window, almost amused by the fact that there were no red eyes that could only belong to the Sourwolf staring back at him.

Then Stiles phone started to ring, at first Stiles was a little dazed with sleep but then he jumped for his phone, it must be important at this time, right?

"Y'ello?" Stiles spoke down the phone.

"Stiles." Came a voice from the other end.

"Derek?" Stiles questioned, surprised.

"Stiles, I need you to do some research for me and I need you to do it quick." Derek replied, sounding as broody and as miserable as he always did.

"Why? What do you need me to look for? Is this something we haven't seen before? Awh, I bet it's awesome, is it some type of bad ass creature, oh oh like, I've been reading about Boggarts'. They sound horrible but also amazing...though I very doubt you'd be able to win against one of those, unless of course you fear nothing, but everyone fears something, right? I mean-"

"Stiles!" Derek growled, Stiles could almost hear his jaw clenching, "Just do some research, that is all I am asking. I want you to look for any possible mythical creatures of the lake. Ones that don't look human at all." Derek said.

"Wait, why? Is there one here? Like a lake near us?" Stiles continued to blabber, he thrived on information.

Stiles could almost see Derek grasp the bridge of his nose and clench his knuckles.

"There is a scent." Was all Derek supplied.

"Oh come on! You gotta give me more than that!" Stiles whined.

"Look, Peter and I have caught a scent that is defiantly off and it's lead to a lake and then the scent just, it just disappears."

"So you're just assuming it's a lake creature, god have you never heard of masking your scent in water and then making a exit trail in the hopes that it will throw whoever is tracking you off?" Stiles questioned.

"Trust me, it's defiantly a creature. One the scent is off, not human, not Werewolf, or any other creature we know of. Two, it has appeared to have lost a scale."

"Oh."

"Yes, now just do the research before I come over and rip your-"

"Yes, yes, I know." Stiles rolled his eyes. It was seriously getting old. In fact it didn't scare Stiles anymore...okay, maybe it did. But just a little bit.

"What did you find?" Derek spoke straight away as he picked up on the third ring.

"Nothing much that is that useful...more of just Sirens', a lot about the Loch ness, and the Kraken, something about Faeries, mermaids. You know the well known stuff." Stiles bit his lip.

Derek sighed: "Is that all you could find?" He asked and Stiles couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not.

"Well...no..."

Derek snorted, "Okay, yes. That was all I could find. Why don't you try and sort through a whole lot of information in a short amount of time and we'll see how far you get, huh wolf boy." Stiles said slightly peeved, "Doesn't Peter know anything?" Stiles asked.

"No." Was Derek's reply.

"Great. Well maybe, you know, if I could actually see the scale I might be able to help you a little more because I have my hands tied here." Stiles added quickly, not wanting to disappoint the older male.

Derek was silent for a moment.

"Derek?" Stiles questioned.

"I'm coming over." Derek suddenly said.

"Wait. What?"

"You said that you might be able to find out more if you could see the scale, so I'm bringing it to yours." Derek replied and then put the phone down.

Stiles moved his phone away from his ear muttering, "Stupid wolfy." But he couldn't help the small smile that slithered onto his lips. He wouldn't have to bother about sleep now, he had something to keep his mind occupied, and he always secretly liked it when Derek needed his help...but only a little, okay then maybe a lot.

Stiles sat there in a stupid daze and chuckled every so often, shrugged and still smiling he turned on his chair and moved to stand up he bumped into what appeared to be a brick wall; he fell to the floor, his heart hammering.

_I'm going to die! _Stiles thought.

He lifted his hands over his head, "Please, I have nothing, really. Just...whatever you want just take it and if you're going to kill me then I want to have a goodbye speech." Stiles rambled.

And when nothing happened Stiles looked up to see Derek standing over him torn between looking slightly amused or keeping his broody expression nailed to his features.

"What are you on about?" Derek asked.

Stiles cleared his throat, "Dude, you need to learn how to make some noise, and I'm doing nothing, I simply attacked the floor." Stiles stated.

"Backwards?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, "I'm freaking talented!"

Derek snorted and moved away to sit on the teenagers bed.

"Sure thanks for your help." Stiles said dryly as he pushed himself up off the floor and resumed his place on his chair.

Derek glared at him but you know Stiles deflected it with his awesomeness.

Derek chucked something at Stiles and he just about caught it.

And then Stiles realised that this was the scale that Derek was on about, "So you found this by the lake?" Stiles asked in awe.

"Yes."

"I can see what you mean now, it's defiantly nothing I've ever seen." Stiles replied and ran his finger across the scale.

It wasn't small it was almost as big as his own head but it was strangely beautiful; sickly beautiful that Stiles was torn between being awed by it but also repulsed.

It had sharp edges and when the light caught it, it dazzled almost every shade you could ever find.

"Do you think it could help you?" Derek mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, this will make it easier. Though, whether the information is correct is another story." Stiles replied.

Stiles flipped over the scale to see that it was curved, it almost seemed like you could use it as a bowl now.

Then something caught Stiles eye, he swear he saw something resting at the bottom, he squinted and looked closer engrossed by what he was seeing.

And then he gasped, no surely not. It couldn't be.

Stiles could see his own mother looking back at him, and then a searing pain ran up his arms, he dropped the scale as the pain invaded his head.

Stiles started to fall forwards.

"Stiles!" He heard Derek's voice, but then the world went black.

**A/N: So that is the first chapter, depending on how many follows, and reviews I get I'll carry on with the story =) thanks for reading and please do tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So continuing on with the story! Here in this chapter there will be a dream world (which I completely made up, but hey anything can happen in the world of the Werewolves, right?) and this will be shown through italics, thought I would just mention this quickly as I don't want you lovelies getting confused =) Oh, and also I want to mention too that Stiles dad ****_does_**** know about the supernatural, and Werewolves etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Blooded Feet On Hallowed Ground . **

_There was something that felt off to Stiles. For one he had no idea what was going on, or even where the hell he was, cause come on, he was just with Mr. Broody eyebrows a second ago, or was it a second ago? Stiles couldn't recall; there was just a strange unconventional sentiment floating in the bit of his stomach and when Stiles looked around he was greeted by whiteness, that was it, no objects, nothing. Moreover, there were no shadows, no nightmares threatening Stiles wherever the hell he was, and for that he was grateful._

_Now what the fuck do I do? Stiles thought to himself. He scratched his head trying to regenerate a memory that could possibly tell him why and fuck, how he was even here. _

_ So, Stiles kept walking and walking a never ending road, he wanted to know where it ended, if it ever did. Curiosity playing somewhat a role in his actions but it was also a pull, a need, a want to go in that particular direction._

_'Clear you mind of any thoughts, gifted one, forget all memories.' A voice that sounded too perfect spoke. Stiles span around trying to locate the source but he was greeted by the harsh blindingly bright white that shone back at him, giving him nothing, no signs, no characteristics that he could go off to figure out where he was. The voice made Stiles feel sick inside, it sounded too seamless and beautiful; the voice whispered, 'Stiles' gently over and over, making his name sound like a poison which wrapped itself around his blood throbbing his body, dredging his soul and mind to comply. Stiles actually wanted to do what the voice was saying. So, he moved in the direction that felt right but worryingly wrong too. _

_Stiles wasn't too sure how long he had been here now; he couldn't remember._

_It seemed to be like he had only been here for a couple seconds but it felt like he had been here for a timeless eternity as well. _

_It was all so confusing for Stiles who started to panic now, he rushed into a run making his legs obeying the voice._

_It was only then that Stiles could see someone else. Another figure and he tried to move closer and yet it appeared Stiles couldn't quite reach them. They seemed to move further away with every step that he took. Stiles stopped as he knew it was futile and simply sulked in his distress...but he did it in the most manly way possible...of course he did, okay so maybe he was being a bit childish but he was frustrated. _

_But then there was something that kept gnawing at Stiles' mind: a person? _

_He wasn't too sure, it felt like a name and yet Stiles couldn't actually use his tongue to pronounce it._ _It was strange as Stiles felt a wave of heat pass vigorously through his body every time he thought of them – only images came to mind – there was no words, he couldn't speak words, it was like Stiles' body had fallen asleep and his mind lost to think all by itself. And whenever this heat flushed through Stiles, he could see only delicious, yet a thrilling blood red, a deep red that flickered at him almost as if it requested dominance, like this red belong to some unearthly eyes that he had seen too many times now and yet Stiles had no idea what it meant. Only that the sight and thought of it warmed his heart and pricked his senses to the same blood red. And so with this new found warmth Stiles was fuelled, his heels aflame with a roaring fire that gave him the will to push on and find his way out of this place. _

_To Stiles' frustration and new found anger, he didn't get very far, he felt his feet go cold and looked down to see there was blood. Stiles yelped and fell down onto his bottom, looking at the ground in front of him Stiles found that bloodied footprints had been left in his wake. _

_'Please stop please.' Stiles pleaded not wanting this anymore._

_'Just let go Stiles, there this nothing left for you anymore, you're not wanted remember? Here you are, so stay, forget.' That voice spoke up once more. _

_Stiles started to panic even more, his chest constricting; it felt as though his ribs would collapse into his poor heart any second, " Why can't I wake up?" Stiles managed to choke out. That's when Stiles felt another presence, but this one was different, it seemed too pure, Stiles couldn't explain it. It was almost as if he could feel their hand on his shoulder._

_"My darling boy." The presence said with such softness that it almost withered Stiles away, he almost felt himself fading right there and then. That he could leave his body and move on. _

_ Stiles could see her hand now: it was his mother's hand reaching out to him and he could take it. Stiles could go and be with her on the other side. And so he reached out keenly and touched her hand and she gently curled her fingers around his and Stiles never felt so much happiness as he did then. Happiness he hadn't felt for a long time. _

_But then the whiteness started to change, it became darker, duller. His mother's hand became like an iron grip. Stiles felt pain. His hand burnt where his mother held it, it was almost as if someone had ignited a fire to it._

_Stiles was in unbearable pain, his mother's once beautiful face started to distort, scales leaking in, unfolding like a book unread upon her flesh. Her rosy cheeks shrivelled, folding in like burnt ash and Stiles came face to face with a creature he had never seen before. _

_It started to drag him towards a single door which had appeared out of nowhere - Stiles tried to fight, tried to escape but nothing would work. The door loomed closer now, moaning as though it held lament recollections of many whom stepped through it, like seeing horrors of unimaginable despondency live within the carving which ached; pushing on the hinges as though on the brink of ignition. _

_"AHHHHHH!"_

Stiles eyes opened and the teen screamed out as Derek winced slightly standing next to him, watching Deaton pull the needle from out of his neck.

Stiles was panting and he was terrified. Finally he got his voice back and realised that he was in reality now, "What the fuck?" Was all he could manage.

Deaton came back to Stiles and whipped his neck with a cold cloth where the needle had been.

"How are you feeling, Stiles?" Deaton asked with a professional voice, slightly hinted with a concerned tone.

"Em..." Stiles was dazed, what the hell had just happened to him?!

"Stiles?" Deaton was more adamant.

"Oh you know, I'm just peachy, just chillin' out really." Stiles shrugged.

"How can you joke?" Derek said quietly; Stiles looked over at the Sourwolf and frowned, if Stiles could comment he would have thought Derek actually sounded concerned and this made the teenager smile. Derek recoiled back into himself, erasing all sentimental expressions from upon his face. But his eyes held a glint that slithered around his ocean iris' and Stiles swallowed slightly scared of the unwavering gaze.

"Are you sure that you feel okay, Stiles?" Deaton asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, okay, I feel a little off...some weird shit happened." Stiles replied.

"Do tell." Deaton enquired.

"I...I dunno really, I think I was just dreaming. Everything was just white. There was nothing but a voice telling me something." Stiles frowned, "But I can't remember what. I thought I saw my mother though." Stiles voice wavered sadly. "She reached out to me and showed me...she showed me a door. Something wasn't right though." Stiles finished.

Deaton looked thoughtful and picked up the scale in which Derek had found and ran his finger across its smooth surface.

"Interesting, it appears our little Chuul has found its next prey." Deaton mumbled more to himself.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asked feeling worry seep into his pores.

Deaton looked at Stiles, "This is quite serious, Stiles. It appears you have been marked by a Chuul. A creature of myth; a horrible mix of crustacean, insect, and serpent, the Chuul is an abomination that lurks submerged or partially submerged, awaiting intelligent prey to devour. It leaves a scale behind, one that is too beautiful to resist. Once the victim picks it up the scale will read the prey's mind and paralyse them sending them to a different plain, one called the Hallowed Ground. In that place, exactly how you described, the Chuul will coax and tempt the prey to their own death while feeding off their memories, intellect and pain. It appears when you looked inside the scale you were marked as the potential gifted." Deaton explained.

Stiles mouth had gone dry but he shook his head, "But I got out, right? So I'm not in danger anymore?" Stiles asked.

Deaton pursed his lip: "I'm afraid not, the Chuul won't stop or move onto another prey until it has devoured the marked one it's chosen."

Stiles sighed only this could happen to him.

"Is there a way that we can unmark Stiles?" Derek spoke up making Stiles slightly jump, he had forgotten he was even there.

Deaton thought for a moment before he answered, "Yes. But I do not know of it myself. But I can tell you of a clan that could help unmark Stiles but you would have to travel there, and you would have to go with him seems so it is a clan of Werewolves and you are an Alpha, Derek."

Derek simply nodded.

"Wait. Let me get this straight: I've been marked by this Chuul thing that wants to feed off my brain and there could or could not possibly be a way to unmark me and you want to send me into a whole clan of Werewolves with him?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Deaton replied short and simply.

Stiles let his shoulders slump.

He then looked at Derek, "Well, you're going to be the one to tell my dad, cause I am sure as hell not buddy."

**A/N: Thank you for reading =) I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter, leave your thoughts for me! **

**P.S I just want to quickly say that I will be continuing on with the book *thumbs up* but I won't be updating within the next week as I have a lot of coursework to finish! But also unfortunately I have to attend a family funeral next week too =( So I apologise for the wait but stick with me! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Thank you for being patient, as I explained at the end of chapter 2 I have been caught up with a few things but I've managed to write this chapter. I hope that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. **

**Chapter Three: To Taste Your Beating Heart. **

"It'll take us about six hours to get to the clan." Derek told the restless teen who had been having nightmares again: but this time they seemed even more real, even more intense than any of the other nightmares Stiles had experienced. It was unsettling to say the least.

"Really? That long." Stiles whined. Derek sighed, he knew that this was going to be a long trip. One in which he was not particularly looking forwards to either, with the kids constant habit to never shut-the-fuck-up Derek was preparing himself for the worst. The only reason Derek was doing this was because Stiles had saved his life more than once and he sort have, even may be the reason why Stiles was in this mess. Derek should have known better than to have brought that blasted scale to Stiles.

"Yes, Stiles, really that long. But I have a game that we could play." Derek replied and this earned an interested gaze from Stiles.

"It's called the game of silence, whoever speaks first loses...loses their tongue and throat, heck their head." Derek looked at the time, "and it starts now." He declared. Stiles went to open his mouth, surprised. Derek held his hand up. The teenager shut his mouth again afraid of the consequences.

Stiles muttered under his breath and turned to look outside the window; Derek decided to ignore the small comment of 'Sourwolf', a nickname the kid had taken to. It annoyed the hell out of Derek but hell he wasn't about to let Stiles know it got to him. Fuck no.

"So do you know this clan?" Stiles asked.

Derek snapped his head around to Stiles, "Less than a bloody minute! That is all you can handle!"

"Well, technically the question was important. So therefore, I can thus conclude that the action of breaking created silence was really a necessary act." Stiles replied and smiled. If looks could kill then Derek was defiantly doing a great job.

Stiles took the hint and slumped back into the seat. He started to shift and shuffle about, his legs started to shake and he tapped his fingers against his leg.

Derek then huffed and muttered: "No, I don't know them."

"Isn't that dangerous? We're just going to go to them and be like, 'Hey, sorry to bother you but could you help us out, strangers?" I mean don't-"

"Stiles,seriously be quiet!" Derek cut through the boy's reply.

Stiles sighed and continued to gaze out of the window. He was only trying to help, but yet again when did any of the guys need Stiles' help; he was just a weak human. Soon enough, though, Stiles found that he was getting tired. He didn't undertand why but he couldn't fight against it.

He closed his eyes and was yet again was yanked, coaxed into a nightmare, or the Hallowed Ground as Deaton had called it, his energy being drained:

_Stiles_ _couldn't escape the claws of darkness which clasped around his ankles, dragging, pulling, and forcing his body and soul into the depth of nothingness. The place where the lost dwelled. Stiles tried his best to fight against it but his mother's soft voice cocooned him; he wanted to give in to it. But then Stiles realised it wasn't real and so he tried to surface again but he couldn't quite reach. His body filled with fear of waves in which slashed against his skin harshly leaving behind brutal marks, no protection, not even the best armour could bear such brutal ruthlessness._

_Shadow hands then grabbed Stiles' legs and pulled him down through the door that almost engulfed him but Stiles gripped the sides of the door and tried to kick away whatever was holding him. Then this black goo started to sink in, it rose higher and higher until it attacked Stiles' mouth making him gag. Just as Stiles was about to lose his last breath, it was gone leaving Stiles on the floor breathing briskly; he was completely and utterly traumatize._

_"I chose my prey wisely, you are strong. That's just what I need but soon enough I will get you." The Chuul taunted Stiles._

_ Stiles then felt something menacing swathe around his ankle; it was disturbing as though it had a malignant profession, it left Stiles feeling sullied and he trembled consternation. Stiles back arched up in suffering as he felt his ankle being ripped apart. _

_The pain cleaved at Stiles' mind in waves of affliction. Stiles shrieked and cried out but nothing seemed to hamper it, slowly and slowly the dark hands peeled and ripped away his skin. Stiles was just raw bone: "I will devour you; to taste your beating heart. Your soul will be mine!"_

"Stiles!" Derek voice brought the whimpering teenager back to reality. He was sweating slightly now and looked wide eyed at Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as he scanned Stiles' face, he seemed slightly annoyed.

"The Chuul...it attacked me." Stiles spoke.

Derek turned worried and accelerated the car's speed, "We'll get there in time." Derek said. Though, Stiles didn't know if Derek was trying to reassure him or himself.

"There's something that seems strange." Derek said into the empty air.

Stiles pushed himself up as he looked over at Derek: "What do you mean? Is there something out there?" Stiles asked getting nervous.

"There is a funny smell." Derek replied his nose twitching.

"Like a scent?"

"Yes, but...not...it's hard to explain. But it doesn't seem right." Derek replied and looked into the review mirror.

Stiles gulped, if Derek said there was something off then Stiles knew that he should start to worry.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge explosion burst out in front of the Camaro; the earth had been ripped open producing the ground to fly through the air in huge chunks that rained down like meteors, like they had been spat fresh from deep within the depths of the universe. Derek tried to slam on the breaks but it was too late. An ugly, unknown creature, perforated from out of the ground with two huge claws which shattered down onto the bonnet of the car. Stiles screamed out in fear; he recognized this creature, it was the one his mother had transformed into in the Hallowed Ground. The impact of the blow sent the car to flip forwards, tipping over, it rolled numerous times until it came to rest on its roof. Stiles braced himself as much as he could but the horrid snapping of his ankle sent panic through his body. His bones all crunched as the metal of the roof couldn't take the weight of the car and started to compress until both Stiles' and Derek's head touched the inside of the roof; the car didn't stop as it screeched and sparked still down the road. The last thing that Stiles could remember before blacking out was the car hit a tree.

Stiles didn't see the point in fighting, even if he wanted to. Oh God how he would love to just fight and prove that he was strong but he just didn't have the vivacity to do so. Pain was a constant companion for Stiles, no matter what he did, or where he went in the end it was just pain. This made Stiles wonder whether his life was worth much; he came to the conclusion that it mustn't be if the world hated him so much.

_Give in to your pain. _A voice Stiles could just about recognize slithered into his thoughts. Stiles frowned at this. Was this all just a test? Was it a game that the Chuul was playing with him to win? Stiles didn't like that notion. But he found that it was just too hard. Scott and the others were right, he was just pathetic and weak. Then as Stiles was about to succumb to sleep he felt something soft and welcoming move across his skin, something comforting that calmed his senses. The strange sensation of floating muddled Stiles' psyche as he felt his body being raised by someone or something. Stiles wanted to moan out to whoever it was to ask for help; to say thank you but Stiles was enveloped by the cordiality that he felt exude from the other source. So, he simply shuffled closer to it and fell sound asleep.

Stiles was waking up. He couldn't see anything but black, no other colours. Stiles felt tired and heavy, yes, heavy. It was only then that he became aware of a painful burn, no, fire that snaked around his ankle; his head appeared to be spinning and the sense of sickness throbbed in his throat. Stiles wanted to scream but he just couldn't. He didn't have the energy to do that, he didn't even have the energy to move. Stiles just wanted to go back to sleep where he didn't know anything, where he was oblivious to what was happening; it was cruel really to be left in so much pain. Then it hit Stiles, what had happened and his eyelids flew open, all the heaviness seemed to become shamed at how easily Stiles could now blink it away.

"Derek." Was Stiles' first instinct to say.

Stiles looked around to see that he was surrounded by trees. He squinted and managed to see only the smallest amount of light, the sun-dappled leaves blocked the sun's rays from ever reaching the ground, it got consumed within their greedy hunger of egoism.

Stiles noticed everything and breathed it in - the earthy smells full of richness, the quietness that screamed deadliness and the freshness of the air that seemed too crisp. Even the trees moaned, creaking their aged misery. Stiles, if he strained his hearing enough could even hear the water fall off the leaves onto the mudded ground. But Stiles noticed that where he was placed was on dry leaves. He sat up slowly and held his head. Stiles then realised that Derek had placed his leather jacket over him to keep him warm.

It was then that Stiles realised he was completely alone. There was no sign of Derek at all. Stiles tried to reason with himself. Tried to think of all the positive reasons of this situation and that Derek would be back soon. Stiles tried to ignore it all: The Hallowed Ground filled with blood; filled with his mother's last dispersing breathe; filled with screams. Stiles shivered visibly.

He looked around some more, only to be greeted by the promise of more trees; and through the trunks close embraces the last of the sunlight could be seen disappearing. The rays floating like gold dust all around. The trees then cut off Stiles' view from looking any further and it gusted the air to a dusty green, the pale emerald shadows of trunks were cast onto the ground and then disappeared. Stiles lay back down dazed. Until he heard a noise.

Stiles rolled his head on the ground in the direction of the sound, he knew that he would be defenceless against whatever it was, so he didn't see the point in fighting.

To Stiles relief it was only Derek and the teenager let out a shaky breathe, one in which he never even knew he was holding.

Derek's gaze locked with Stiles and a look of respite broke upon Derek's features. He walked over quickly and kneeled down by Stiles' side.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked.

"Confused." Stiles replied.

Derek nodded as though he was expecting that answer.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles coughed slightly.

Derek gave him a skeptical look but answered anyway, "I think we were attacked by the Chuul. Deaton did say that it liked to stay underground."

"It attacked us in its physical form!" Stiles almost shouted.

"Yes. The Chuul likes to play games, likes the hunt. And eventually to devour its prey." Derek replied. Stiles paled slightly: "But," Derek started, "I've managed to throw it off into a different direction and I've tried to hide the wreck as best as I could." Derek winced.

Stiles nodded, "Sorry about your car." He sympathized.

Derek shrugged, "It's okay." He replied. Though Stiles could tell how much it was killing Derek.

Stiles was slightly surprised at Derek's easy forgiveness and he wasn't about to question it, he liked it.

"So what now?" Stiles asked.

"We rest for a while until you feel you're able, then we'll walk. I don't think it's that far now. We covered a lot of miles in the car anyway." Derek shrugged.

Stiles had rested the whole night, but you couldn't blame him. After all, he was in a car crash and he wasn't a superfast healing Werewolf.

"Do you think you can walk?" Derek asked Stiles.

Stiles nodded, "I think so." And so the young male tried to stand up but he failed miserably almost falling back to the ground but Derek caught him before he could.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

Derek thought for a moment, "I guess I'll just have to carry you. Here, get onto my back." Derek said and kneeled down. At first Stiles was hesitant, because come on, Mr. Sourwolf was offering him a piggyback ride!

Stiles carefully climbed onto Derek's back who appeared uncomfortable too but was able to easily lift Stiles.

"Onwards!" Stiles shouted out and giggled. Derek rolled his eyes moaning, he already regretted his offer.

After travelling for many hours, Derek and Stiles had come to an open field where they could see off into the distance a tall wooden fence that could only belong to the clan.

The relief that both men felt was overwhelming.

Stiles had managed to walk for the last half an hour as Derek was getting close to chucking him off his back as Stiles kept blabbering down his ear and telling bad jokes. At one point he even began to sing.

"We're almost there!" Stiles said excitement seeping in.

Both men started to walk faster now towards the clan and as they approach Derek tensed up but it was too late to stop or shout out a warning. Something sliced through the air and pierced through the flesh and muscle of Derek's shoulder; another then went into Derek's thigh, he howled out in pain. Stiles started to panic, he didn't know what to do.

"Derek!" He went to help him but then they were surrounded by strangers, who formed a perfect circle around them. One of them rushed forwards hitting Stiles around the head. He fell to the ground; his unconscious body falling by Derek's bloodied one.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! =) Do tell me your thoughts. The next chapter shall be done in the next week or so. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that I have not been able to update the story within the week, there has been a lot going on and, of course, life has been getting in the way. But I have managed to write the next chapter!**

**As well I don't have a beta so if anyone wants to be, I'd be delighted. But if not, just tell me if you do see any mistakes. =)**

**Chapter four: Let me, I can take your pain. **

Stiles kept coming in and out of consciousness. He wasn't able to stay awake long enough to determine, to know where he was, or what was even happening. All Stiles knew was, when he did greet the world all there was, was pain.

Stiles' head was throbbing and he could feel this strange sensation within his body, like something dark was dwelling there waiting. Waiting for what? Stiles didn't know and that's what scared him the most.

When Stiles finally did wake up he became aware that he was chained to a chair. Stiles looked around through his glassy eyes which were overwhelmed with tiredness. He tried to focus his energy to figure out where he was, what was happening. And then, just like that, everything caught up with Stiles and he body jerked automatically straining against the chains in which held his body against the chair. Panic ran through the young teenager's body. This couldn't be happening to him again. Stiles didn't know whether he would be able to go through all the trauma again of being held captive. That didn't work out too well when Stiles had found Erica and Boyd, only to end up with Gerard beating him up. Stiles felt a mixture of emotions whenever he thought about that night. He was angry as he should have been stronger but it also made him sad, as he knew he wasn't strong. Not like everyone else in the pack. Compared to them, he was nothing, useless.

"Stiles?" A unknown voice whispered sharply and yet there was a concerned edge wavering in the tone.

Stiles looked up and around the darkened room, this allowed him to discover that there weren't any windows.

And then Stiles found what he was looking for, a striking pair of glowing red eyes gleaming straight in front of him. It calmed Stiles somewhat to know that he wasn't alone.

"Derek." Stiles replied back.

The teenager herd a small sigh, of relief?

"Derek." Stiles said once more, "Where the hell are we?" He questioned the older male.

"Let's just say that we found the clan." Derek replied glumly.

"What? We're here?"

"Yes, Stiles. They attacked us before we even made it to their front door. I thought that might happen." Derek sighed once more.

"You knew this would happen!" Stiles exclaimed feeling his head throb, he ignored it: "And you still let us walk right up to them! Why would you do that?" Stiles whined.

"I said I _thought_ it might happen, I didn't actually think it would." Derek replied.

Stiles laughed even though he found nothing funny, "Thought, Derek. You thought, that should have been enough to, oh I don't know, WARN ME!"

"You were already hurt from the crash; I didn't want you worrying anymore than you already were. I had to take my chances, you have a Chuul feeding off you Stiles! I risked it because we don't have any more time left. I didn't know what else to do, you were in pain god damn it!" Derek ripped against his chains.

Stiles didn't have any response to that and actually stayed quiet for once. Did Derek actually care for Stiles, the teenager found it hard to believe but deep down it warmed Stiles' heart to think that Derek did care. It made him surprising happy.

"What are we going to do? Can't you get the chains off with your super Werewolf strength?" Stiles finally asked.

"There's Mountain ash surrounding me in a circle." Derek replied.

"Oh." Stiles felt his hope deflate.

"We're just going to have to wait until the people come back and try to explain to them what's going on. They might help us." Derek told Stiles.

"Might?" Stiles raised his eyebrow, though he wasn't sure if Derek could see the action.

"Might." Derek confirmed.

It was official now, Stiles truly hated life, or, life hated Stiles. He hadn't figured out which way it was yet. Though, he was pretty sure that life had it out for him.

"Just try and stay calm." Derek offered.

"Oh, I'm the definition of calm." Stiles replied but he wasn't fooling anyone. Stiles' heart was beating faster than it normally would but hey he was human, stuck down in what Stiles assumed to a basement, with a full clan of Werewolves. Stiles was as calm as he could get.

A while later both Stiles and Derek could hear a door open; followed by the looming echo of footsteps. Stiles tried to control his breathing, he just couldn't go into a panic attack.

An elderly woman stepped forwards, she looked hardened by life. A huge scar tugged tight at her olive skin slicing from above her eyebrow across the bridge of her nose and finally disappeared down the other side of her neck. Stiles didn't even want to guess what did that to her.

She ignored Derek's existence completely and moved slowly towards Stiles, who started to shift uncomfortably on the chair.

"You bring darkness with you." Her voice rasped out almost accusingly. Stiles went to reply but she cut him off with and continued to speak: "You bring this darkness to my home threatening the safety of my people. And you bring an Alpha Werewolf with you. We are not impressed with your introduction."

Stiles laughed nervously, "No, no. You have the wrong idea completely. All of this was an accident. We came here for your help, I need your help. That Alpha over there, he's my friend. He brought me here to find you." Stiles managed to reply. He was quite proud of himself.

The elderly woman pierced her hazel eyes into a narrowed gaze: "I don't know if I believe you. We have many packs, many people always trying to trick us, to take what is ours. How can I be sure that you're not like them." She replied sharply; Stiles winced slightly.

"My friend is in danger, we were told that you were the only ones that might know how to help him. Please just listen to what we have to say." Derek spoke up. The woman swung around almost as if she was shocked.

"I didn't ask for you to speak." She growled violently. Stiles couldn't tell what Derek's reaction was but he was scared. The only relief that Stiles felt was that the woman couldn't seem to go near Derek. Then Stiles realised it was because of the Mountain ash. She was a Werewolf; she couldn't get near Derek. Stiles was strangely happy about that. But then he realised that it wasn't the greatest thing, he was a human and she was a Werewolf. Stiles then wished that she was a human too. Because come on, Derek is a Werewolf, he'll heal.

The elderly woman whipped back around to Stiles: "Tell me, young one. What is this darkness that you have brought with you. I can smell it all over you." She sniffed the air and looked repulsed.

"It's a Chuul." Stiles replied. The woman's eyes widened for a second and then resumed their regular shape. She turned away and walked towards the stairs and started to walk up them.

"Wait!" Stiles called after. He could feel the Chuul's presence enter his head slowly. Stiles didn't want to pulled back into the Hallowed Ground. He just couldn't go back there, "Please, I need you to help me now!" Stiles called out distressed.

It was getting stronger now. Stiles was losing control of his mind.

_Come to me my darling boy. _The Chuul coaxed using Stiles' mother's voice.

"Mum." Stiles whimpered out.

Derek looked up and realised that Stiles' scent was changing again, changing into something that he didn't like. Not that he knew Stiles' scent...okay maybe he did. But that's only because the kid managed to get himself into trouble all the time that Derek had to keep searching for him, so he had to know what his scent was, right?

"Stiles?" Derek questioned getting worried now, he knew that it must be the Chuul.

"I have to go to my mum." Stiles muttered out.

"No, Stiles. Stay with me. Don't listen to it, that's what it does. It's not really your mother. Stiles!" Derek growled out but it appeared that the boy wasn't listening to him.

Derek needed to get to Stiles, to pull him out of the trance. He wouldn't let the Chuul get Stiles. Derek didn't care about the Mountain ash that was surrounding him in a circle; he would get to Stiles. The wolf inside him was restless, it needed to know that Stiles was okay, needed to save him.

Derek ripped through the chains as he heard pained screams ripping out of Stiles' mouth, he must almost be in the Hallowed Ground. Derek pushed against the force, the burn of the Mountain ash barrier; he never felt so much pain in his whole life but right now that didn't matter. He kept pushing against it, and finally he saw a whole cleave break though. Derek continued to push against it. Until eventually, power rippled through him, producing a harsh wave of what almost appeared to be a sonic boom to protrude out all around. He fell forwards almost hitting his face off the floor. At first Derek was shocked. He looked over at the chair that he had previously been chained to and then glanced at his now current position on the floor. Then he noticed the small break in the Mountain ash trail. He actually did it. Derek didn't actually think he could. But that didn't matter right now, he would ask Deaton about it when they got back.

Derek rushed over to Stiles who was sobbing and slowly slipping away. He pulled the chains from off the boy and carried him in his arms to the corner where he rested the boy in-between his legs.

"Stiles, it's okay. Fight it. Don't listen to the Chuul, it is tricking you." Derek tried to reach out to Stiles.

It seemed that it wasn't working. Derek held the boy tighter: "Stiles, you can't leave me here. Not after the trouble it has taken to get you here. I even discarded my car!" Derek said with some humour, but he was serious about the car.

Stiles seemed to somewhat respond and so Derek continued to coax Stiles back to him: "Let me, I can take your pain." Derek whispered. He wanted to heal Stiles, he wanted to take his pain. He didn't like this at all. Derek didn't know what it was. What was making him act the way he was and it scared him as it gave him hope at the same time. It was a dangerous ground to walk upon for Derek. These emotions are not what he ever wanted to find again. Not after the fire; not after Kate.

But right now Stiles was in trouble.

"Derek?" Stiles grumbled out, it was almost as if he had been asleep for a century.

"Stiles, that's it. Fight it, stay with me. We're going to get you help." Derek promised.

And just as Stiles was pulling back through the door open. Four people, including the elderly woman from earlier descended down. At first they looked on in shock, not understanding how Derek and Stiles were out of their chains.

The elderly woman stepped forwards and nodded grimly: "Alright, we will help you."

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it, do tell me your thoughts =) In the next chapter, which I will try and do within the week, there will be a flash back, or rather be Stiles' POV on what happened just within the Hallowed Ground as Derek was trying to get him out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't posted more recently *Hides behind a pillow*But here is some more, and I'm so sorry that it is so short as well =( I will try and do more soon. **

**The flash back will be shown in italics for Stiles' POV on what happened when he fell into the Hallowed Ground before Derek managed to pull him back out. **

_"My friend is in danger, we were told that you were the only ones that might know how to help him. Please just listen to what we have to say." Derek spoke up. The woman swung around almost as if she was shocked. _

_"I didn't ask for you to speak." She growled violently. Stiles couldn't tell what Derek's reaction was but he was scared. The only relief that Stiles felt was that the woman couldn't seem to go near Derek. Then Stiles realised it was because of the Mountain ash. She was a Werewolf; she couldn't get near Derek. Stiles was strangely happy about that. But then he realised that it wasn't the greatest thing, he was a human and she was a Werewolf. Stiles then wished that she was a human too. Because come on, Derek is a Werewolf, he'll heal. _

_The elderly woman whipped back around to Stiles: "Tell me, young one. What is this darkness that you have brought with you. I can smell it all over you." She sniffed the air and looked repulsed. _

_"It's a Chuul." Stiles replied. The woman's eyes widened for a second and then resumed their regular shape. She turned away and walked towards the stairs and started to walk up them. _

_"Wait!" Stiles called after. He could feel the Chuul's presence enter his head slowly. Stiles didn't want to pulled back into the Hallowed Ground. He just couldn't go back there, "Please, I need you to help me now!" Stiles called out distressed. _

_It was getting stronger now. Stiles was losing control of his mind. _

_"Come to me my darling boy." The Chuul coaxed using Stiles' Mother's voice. _

_"Mum." Stiles whimpered out. Whiteness started to blot the corners of Stiles' vision, searing pain through his head, "Stiles." The voice that sounded like his Mother spoke with cocooned warmth shaming even the hottest fire. Stiles felt the need to go, he needed to. He couldn't ignore her again. He needed to do more, not like last time when he let her die. Stiles couldn't do anything back then but now, maybe he could. A flash of an ugly creature momentarily confused Stiles and made fear bud like a seed sprouting into a beautiful flower within his stomach. The creature smiled menacingly. Then it was gone and Stiles' forgot about it but instead heard his Mother shouting for him. _

_It was like a wave that came crashing down on Stiles, without warning and it pulled him under. Darkness started to take over his body, bashing, cutting through Stiles' armour, no mercy. It curled and slithered under his skin, crashing down Stiles' throat until it was caressing both the outside and inside of his body. Where they both became one and Stiles' couldn't tell the difference from one or another but then a voice, dark, silky, honeyed, mellifluous and gentle rang through his whole being. It was almost as if it was alive and was a body itself. It came around Stiles' with air inside it, allowing him to breathe under this water; another voice then rang out and Stiles' almost recognized it: "_Stiles?" _It questioned_ _sounding worried. _ "I have to go to my mum." Stiles managed to mutter out._ "No, Stiles. Stay with me. Don't listen to it, that's what it does. It's not really your mother. Stiles!" Stiles didn't really know what the person meant, it was all so confusing. _

_"That's right. Forget who you are young one and give yourself to me." A slithering voice laughed. _

_ The creature then rushed forwards and extended its claw grabbing Stiles' throat; the sudden attack shocked Stiles and he gasped. The bubble that protected him started to crack. Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the water to come back in a rush and devastate him entirely. But he seemed to float there ceaselessly and for a second Stiles was gasping for breath. He started coughing up water and it dispersed as though it had never been inside him. But Stiles was stuck, he didn't know what to do and it was dark. He could feel a horrid energy slipping all around him. _

_"Stiles, just come through the door with me. Leave everything you know of." His Mother appeared and held her hand out. Stiles whimpered. _

_"Stiles, it's okay. Fight it. Don't listen to the Chuul, it is tricking you." A voice tried to reach out to Stiles. Suddenly, Stiles became even more confused and held his hands to his head. Derek? Was that Derek? Stiles thought. _

_Stiles heard him speak again: "Stiles, you can't leave me here. Not after the trouble it has taken to get you here. I even discarded my car!" There was some humour.. _

_Stiles seemed to somewhat respond and felt compelled to leave this place, he wanted to: "Let me, I can take your pain." Derek whispered. And that was all Stiles needed to hear now, this person wanted to take his pain. It was Derek and Stiles trusted him. _

_"Derek?" Stiles grumbled out, it was almost as if he had been asleep for a century. _

_"Stiles, that's it. Fight it, stay with me. We're going to get you help." Derek promised. _

_And just as Stiles was pulling back through the door opened. Four people, including the elderly woman from earlier descended down. At first they looked on in shock, not understanding how Derek and Stiles were out of their chains. _

_The elderly woman stepped forwards and nodded grimly: "Alright, we will help you."_


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6: So, how far will you go? **

After Stiles and Derek were allowed to have a few days rest, it was time to meet the leaders of the clan. Stiles was nervous whereas Derek was strangely calm. He knew that if anything went wrong that he would protect Stiles no matter what.

They were escorted by a young female. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun with only a few strands running astray into her eyes. She didn't say anything to the men. Merely just expected them to follow her to wherever they were going.

As they walked through the numerous corridors they saw flashes of many people, talking, walking, and living just a normal life. Stiles didn't know how they did it. Act so normal within a supernatural community.

They finally came to a huge wooden double door that loomed tall, creaking and moaning with the echoes of power, of authority to protect the people behind it.

"We're here. Just go straight inside. They're expecting you." The young girl spoke suddenly startling Stiles.

"Thank you." Derek replied eager to speak to the leaders. He just wanted Stiles to be safe now and that wasn't possible with the Chuul preying, feeding off of Stiles' mind.

Derek pushed the doors open and Stiles grasped the elders man's arm afraid. Derek looked at the hands that wrapped around his arm amazed but gain a small smile which reassured the teen.

They entered through to be greeted by a room that was not too big nor too small. Old wood was layered across the floor, worn out by the numerous footsteps that had walked upon it. Dust had started to gather in parties here and there. But it was the table that caught Stiles' eye the most; it stood right in the middle of the room, it was one that you would associate with a castle. Its rose wood texture polished so that it reflected the dark gloom of the candles which hung gauchely from the chandelier which loomed, almost threatening that it would fall onto the table at any moment; the roof lynching the light from side to side, creating shadows to flicker in and out of existence. The people had clearly been eating, with plates left out on the table, they seemed old, cracked and Stiles was almost afraid that if he spoke they would shatter. There was one candle standing lonely in the centre of the table with only it's shadow for comfort. The day had gone by surprisingly quick from the tour in which Derek and Stiles had been given throughout the day.

The moon beams started peek through the worn out, dull red curtains hanging lifeless to the ground around the slivery window that ghosted the back of the room. Stiles swallowed and casted his gaze to the four figures that were framed by the moon's rays, lighting them up in the moon's eerily lush pale kiss; contrasting them against the dark electric blue of the sky's twilight. They all turned to look at Stiles each with curious, yet, welcoming eyes. Giving Stiles a new sort of hope that he had been looking for these past couple days.

The elderly woman that Derek and Stiles had previously seen stood up and walked forwards extending her hand out. Derek was reluctant but Stiles reached out and grasped her hand gently. It was warm and soft.

"Please, welcome. Except my apologies for how I treated you before. You have to understand our assumptions. You have to be cautious these days. There are many people that would threaten us. But we now understand, and we will help you." She said in a much gentler voice than she had used before. She turned to look at Derek who nodded at her and she smiled slightly.

"My name is Amelia - I am the Alpha of this clan, come and sit down." She said and guided both Derek and Stiles to the table.

"This is George my husband. Conner our son. And finally our old trusted friend Charlotte." Amelia introduce them all.

When Derek and Stiles were finally seated the discussion finally began on how to help Stiles.

"We understand that this is a Chuul that has marked you." Amelia stated.

"Yes." Stiles replied.

"Then there is nothing really much to say, other than you will have to face your fear." Amelia simply said.

"Face my fear?" Stiles questioned. He didn't really like the sound of that.

"Yes. The Chuul feeds off intellectual prey. They seek people who are too weak to their emotions. The Chuul will reap the memories and pry out the one weakness that will make that particular person shatter. Once they succumb to Chuul games and are pulled through that door, then that is the end. The Chuul gains all their memories and feeds off them until there is no more. Then it moves on to the next prey that gazes into the scale. That is its bait." Amelia said, "the reason that you have to overcome your fear is to beat the Chuul. It is using what you fear most, what you regret most. To lure you. You need to fight back; you need to face whatever it is using and overcome it. Only then will you break free. You have to face it." Amelia explained.

Stiles' mouth had gone slightly dry and he swallowed. The Chuul was using his Mother. How could Stiles ever face her again after he let her die?

"But what if he loses?" Derek asked tense.

"Then he will die." Amelia said carefully but bluntly.

"How does he face this fear then?" Derek asked next unhappy with her answer but he knew that it had to be done.

"He will have to enter the Hallowed Ground once more. Allow himself to be lured there. And only when he is there can he face his fear." She replied.

"When will I have to do that?" Stiles managed to find his voice.

"Whenever you feel ready to. But I advise that you do it soon. You can't keep running from the Chuul forever. It will eventually catch up with you in its physical form sooner or later. So, how far will you go?" Amelia replied.

Stiles nodded. He looked at Derek.

"I'll do it." He confirmed, "I'll do it now."

Derek stared at Stiles.

"Surely you should rest for a minute before you go jumping into the Hallowed Ground where you could potentially be killed." Derek said in a flat tone.

Stiles shook his head, "I've been waiting and resting for the past couple of days. I'm sick and tired of being afraid. Of putting everyone in danger too. We were lucky that we weren't seriously injured in the car crash." Stiles said. Derek didn't know how to tell Stiles that he was scared too. He was scared that Stiles would die and there was nothing that he could do about it. There were no ways in which he could help - it was all down to Stiles. But then again, Derek believed in him.

Derek nodded tightly at Stiles. They turned to the four Werewolves who offered their reassurances.

Amelia took Stiles by the arm: "We will take you somewhere where you can lie down comfortably. Once you have entered the Hallowed Ground you will be on your own. We can't help, that pains me to say. But I believe that you are strong." Amelia smiled gently.

Stiles smiled back, "you know a lot about this." He commented.

Amelia shrugged. "We've had someone in our clan who went through the same thing. We almost lost them but they managed to pull through. They told us all about it; what they had to do in order to defeat the Chuul. We documented everything down, we always do when we come across something new. It's always handy to keep around, for if it happens again then we know what to do." Amelia replied.

"That makes sense. So you like, have a Book Of Knowledge." Stiles smiled, "how awesome."

Amelia chuckled slightly as they entered a petite bedroom that oozed a welcoming warmth.

"Here." Amelia gestured and helped Stiles onto the bed.

"We will leave but Derek will be sitting right by you. Trust me you're going to want him to." Amelia said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

Amelia looked at him for a moment amused and then decided to say: "I don't know you and Derek at all. You seem like nice people. But regardless of that I can see there is a strong bond between the two of you. A sense of compassion. You can see it." She smiled.

"Really?" Stiles frowned. He didn't think that the brooding Sourwolf liked him at all.

"Yes. Let me give you a little advice." Amelia sat on the side of the bed, "When you're in the Hallowed Ground not only do you have to face your fears, but you have to use what connects you to this earth in order to survive. What means most to you. It's like an anchor."

"I thought Werewolves were the only ones who could have an anchor." Stiles said.

Amelia shook her head, "no, you don't have to be a Werewolf. You just have to be human. Have that emotional side to you. It's not the wolf that has the anchor, it's the human. Can I ask you a question?" Amelia said.

"Sure." Stiles replied curiously.

"When you've previously been in the Hallowed Ground, I know that you tend to lose the memory of the world outside of you; struggle to retain the identities of people you know of in this plain. But tell me, what has always managed to bring you back out?" Amelia raised her eyebrows. Stiles thought for a moment and then it struck him. It was always Derek that brought him back. He went to open his mouth to answer but shut it embarrassed. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Try and keep Derek in mind. He is the only person that can keep you as you. Can allow you to live every day without regretting what you are, or what you have become. It will allows you to explore opportunities that you never thought you would be able to have ever again, Stiles, if you find that you are losing come back. Derek will know, I'm sure." Amelia said in a serious tone. Stiles nodded, "thank you." He said.

Amelia then left. Derek came through the doorway a minute later looking awkward. He perched on the chair that was beside the bed. He looked nervous: "You know that I don't like this." He said.

"I know." Stiles replied and smiled. Did Derek really care for him? Stiles found it both unbelievable and yet amazing at the same time.

"I'll be right here." Derek reassured.

"I know." Stiles answered.

"And I'll help you in any way I can." He stated.

"I know."

"And-"

"Derek, I know." Stiles said softly. Derek looked at Stiles for a moment and then nodded.

"Then I guess I'll see you soon." Stiles said and grasped Derek's hand; "see you on the other side." This was the last thing Stiles said before he was viscously ripped into the Hallowed Ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Of Wolf And Man. **

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for all those who have followed and favourite(d) the story - It's made me happy =) I hope that you enjoy the end; and if anyone has any suggestions of improvement then I'd be happy to listen - if anyone would like to give me one-shots to write too I'd be willing to have a go! =) And as always the Hallowed Ground will be in italics. Anyway, onwards good yeomen, onwards! **

Derek watched as Stiles suddenly fell unconscious; he was surprised and almost shouted out to the boy to wake up, to tell him that everything would be alright. But then Derek reminded himself that Stiles needed to go to the Hallowed Ground. He needed to defeat the Chuul. When Derek thought about it, he knew that he was more worried than Stiles was and heck he wasn't even the one who had to go in the Hallowed Ground. It slightly annoyed him. That he was more worried - he was always the one that was stressing, running around after the boy. Derek had resented this; he had no idea why, at first. But all the way back when they first met he found that he needed to prove himself to this kid. He had hated it. There was something that was different about Stiles. Derek had been drawn to him the very moment he had set eyes on Stiles in the forest. When he and Scott had been looking for the inhaler. Derek's wolf had become very intrigued, and felt a strange pull; it was drawn to Stiles' scent. Derek couldn't even begin to describe the overwhelming feeling he felt when he drew in Stiles' scent. It was made up of many things, Stiles' scent could never just settle on one particular smell like everyone else's. No, Stiles was special. His scent very much reflected who the boy was, never focusing on any one thing at a time. It was typical Stiles but that's what Derek loved most about it. One moment, he swears, that Stiles smelt of the sun; it's blazing rays sizzling coolly into his skin. But it was sometimes a simple smell, the sea perhaps, like he had spent the whole day on the beach, the sand rolling against his pores, but at the same time it smelled sweet and unique. Derek preserved the mixture of scents within his memory, relishing it. It seemed pure and untouched, it was but a breath, a fresh exhilarating breath. It was this Derek tried to ignore, it was so hard but he had to try. He couldn't go back to that, not with everything that happened with Kate. Derek couldn't trust himself. But oh god he knew that Stiles was nothing like Kate but that is what scared him the most. He knew that if he let the young teenager in then that would be it. All the defensives Derek had built up, the way in which he had perfected lying; the pretence of his cold attitude would all be for nothing - Stiles would no doubt destroy that of Derek. And that was something he couldn't risk. If he came too soft, too conceited then how would he be able to protect the people he cared about? How would he be able to protect Stiles? So, he was doing this all for the greater good, right? It was for the best. That's what Derek kept telling himself. But the wolf inside kept making him doubt. Derek would be stronger with Stiles by his side. How could he protect the boy if he kept pushing him away? Derek rubbed his forehead with his free hand and then settled his gaze onto his and Stiles' entwined hands. Deep inside Derek already knew what his true feelings were for this boy. Derek could see how troubled Stiles was, being haunted by his own demons. It was one of the reasons Derek could connect to with Stiles. Even though Stiles was human, it was like he had his very own wolf to battle with inside. Derek wasn't sure what it was that tormented Stiles at night; all he knew was that Stiles didn't sleep. Yes, Derek had been around regularly, when he happened to be passing by, to check up on the young teenager at night. He knew how scared he had been after the whole Jackson incident. He knew too that Stiles was concerned for his Father's safety and so Derek had kept an eye on them both. It was at least something he could do to repay the boy for the number of times that he had saved his life. Had been there for him. Derek let out a small huff: who would have thought a teenage human boy would be the one to save a adult alpha Werewolf all on his own, more than once. That's when Derek felt the pain again. He looked at Stiles' contorted face. Right now Stiles was on his own and there was nothing Derek could do about it but hold his hand, agonize over his secret love confession and coo in soft sighs Stiles' name, which rolled off his tongue, the name brighter than the sun.

_Stiles realized that he was in the Hallowed Ground now. It had become a familiar place to him, which disturbed Stiles to think about. It was a living nightmare, a daymare. It was always the same, Stiles felt paralyzed, naked, cold. Like his skin had been flayed to nothing leaving all his secrets, his dark memories bare. But then this time there was something different. Stiles noticed it. He was in the Beacon Hill's Hospital. But it was dark, the walls lackluster whilst dripping black goo. It was quiet, very quiet, not like the many times before when the Chuul had tried to coax Stiles. The teenager didn't know what to do, where should he go?_

_Stiles then decided to walk around, he knew what he had to do suddenly. This was how he always remembered the Hospital being on the night that his Mother had died. He turned down one hallway and jumped back in surprise. All down the hall were people, but they couldn't see him. They were ghosts, the lost. Stiles shivered and wondered if they had fallen victim to the Chuul. They were desolate figures, leaking mournfulness, their eyes soulless. Stiles walked through the hall quickly. He went straight to the room that he remembered his Mother being in. And there it was . _

_The door was drenched in blood. Stiles reached for the handle and pulled in a breath. He pulled the handle down and pushed the door open. The creak emanated out loudly making Stiles cringe. He then heard a boom; almost as if it were an execution bell tolling, Stiles whipped around to see that the hall had extended appearing longer. He frowned as his sight was caught by the single swinging light that flickered on and off in the middle of the hallway. Stiles started to shake but turned around to face the room. He placed one foot through and then stopped. He could see the bed and he recognized the form that the covers seeped around, it was his Mother. The sobs came then, overpowering Stiles senseless. It had been so long since Stiles had allowed himself to remember this image. It's what haunted him in his sleep. It was the first and last image that he saw of his Mother. She had turned as pale as the moon's complexion, and as cold as the snow's kiss. He moved forwards; he could see her face again. It was her and yet it didn't look like her. There was blood that still stuck to her almost deathly blue lips and Stiles was afraid if he touched her, she would turn to stone. Stiles stared at her for a moment longer, he was going to speak to say what he wanted to say but then he heard another noise. What was that? Stiles thought as he moved his eyes over at the darkness that lurked in the corner; it was just there, crawling, closer and closer and closer. All Stiles could see was dust, it pirouetted on the air. He then felt it leap down his throat and go into his lungs; it cohered there like bees did to their honey. Stiles coughed his throat sticky. Suddenly, someone grabbed onto him. It was his Mother; she had wild eyes that were bloodshot misting over the sickly honey of her irises' that once encompassed warmth and compassion. She grabbed onto his shirt: "The pain...please...stop it...the pain...please." She rasped clutching her stomach. She then vomited all down Stiles' chest and he gagged. Stiles then looked around but there was no sign of help. He called out desperately._

_"My Mother! She's ill! She's dying, please someone, help!" But it was useless. There was no one there that could help him, could help her. _

_"Why Stiles?" Claudia managed to rasp out, "why are you letting me die?" She asked as she cried tears of pain, they dropped down onto Stiles hand and burnt him like acid. _

_"I'm so sorry mum. Please, tell me what to do!" Stiles shouted. _

_A brutal laugh echoed out around the room. The Chuul then stepped out of the festering shadows, it's claws clipping against the floor. _

_He tsked Stiles and circled around the bed. _

_"What a pathetic human you are. You can't even save your own Mother." It taunted. _

_"Shut up!" Stiles shouted out. _

_"Please, Stiles, do something to help me! Why aren't you helping me?" Claudia begged. Stiles tried to cover his ears. "No, she...she. I tried everything to help her live!" He screamed back. _

_"Then why aren't you helping her now, you have another chance." The Chuul coaxed, "give into it. Join her. You can be with her again. I can promise you that. All you have to do is save her this time. I promise." The Chuul baited. _

_"Stiles! Listen to him. Oh, god the pain, help!" His Mother continued to wail. _

_"Tick tock, Stiles, tick tock." The Chuul goaded . _

_Stiles shook his head, "I don't know what to do!" _

_"I can show you. I'll help you save her." The Chuul smiled eerily. _

_It appeared that Stiles was forgetting all that he was supposed to keep hold of. The want, the need to save his Mother was overriding his better judgement. _

_"You can help?" Stiles questioned still at battle with himself. _

_"Oh yes." The Chuul replied creeping closer. "Go on. Go to her, I will show you." The Chuul instructed. _

_"Okay." Stiles replied. And yet, there was something nagging at his mind. He swears there was something he was supposed to remember, or was it someone? Stiles didn't know. So, he walked back over to his Mother's Hospital bed. He could save her, it's what he has always wanted. _

_"Oh my darling boy, you've come to save me." She managed to smile. This warmed Stiles' heart. _

_He reached out to caress her cheek. It was soft, but cold. _

_"Just let her hold your hand. She'll guide you, she'll tell you how you can save her." The Chuul informed relishing in the moment. _

_Stiles let his Mother take his hand, the grasp was tight. He smiled at her with all the love in the world and she looked proud of her darling boy. The Chuul let Stiles have this moment just a second longer and then his Mother snapped his hand back. Stiles screamed out and fell to his knees choking on his hoarse cry. He didn't know what was happening. He looked down at his hand, a sudden burn appeared as blood rapidly began to run out of the ripped hole; it ran over the snapped bone which laid bare, forlorn out of the cocoon that Stiles' skin used to offer. Stiles curled up and started to cry and wither away, slowly fading. _

_But then there was a voice, soft, dark, almost dangerous sounding but Stiles felt as though he trusted it: "Stiles! No, Stiles. What's happening? Don't you dare do this to me! Fight it, god damn it! Fight. Shit, I don't know if I can do this. How...how will I- no, I. Please come back. Get out of there, now!" The voice sounded distressed but you could taste the pepper of love dotted within the words. _

_The teenager started to remember. He knew what it was that he was supposed to remember. Derek._

_Stiles looked back up at his Mother. She was sneering. That wasn't her. No, the night that his Mother died she had reassured him; told Stiles that this was for the best. She was proud of him, that he was her little hero. But she wanted peace and that is how he could save her. He had to let go. Stiles remembered this now. He had been too caught up in grief that he had ignored his Mother's final words. "I love you Stiles." That's what the words had been. And yet, it wasn't his Mother's voice that had just said them. No, it was Derek's voice. _

_A burst of energy shot through Stiles. His hand appeared to heal and he stood up strong. He looked over at the woman. _

_"You're not my Mother." He held his chin up. She sneered and went to jump at him but as she was about to reach him she dispersed, falling to the ground into a pile of dust. _

_Stiles turned to the Chuul who rushed forwards and hit Stiles with his claw. Stiles stumbled backwards. Stiles dodged the next blow and rolled across the floor, his back hit the door. The Chuul was directly in front of him. Stiles rushed forwards, he knew that it was crazy but he didn't know what else to do. He clashed with the Chuul who started to push him back. _

_"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault she died." Stiles started to say out loud. The Chuul growled. _

_"I'm letting go!" Stiles shouted. Strength rushed through him and Stiles pushed the Chuul. They reached the Hospital window and Stiles pushed the Chuul out of it. It screamed out, and all Stiles could hear was the loud thud of its body hitting the ground. _

Stiles shot up on the bed sweating. He looked around with almost the look of a crazed man.

"Stiles." Derek grasped his shoulder and looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, thank god." Derek let out in a sigh, "I thought that I was going to lose you." He admitted and pulled the young teenager into an awkward hug.

Stiles let out a huff and smiled. "I did it." He proclaimed proud of himself.

"Yes, you did." Derek said gently, "You're stronger than you know. Don't ever think that you are weak." Derek nodded. Stiles was surprised. Did Derek know that he thought he was useless and weak. He hoped not and so Stiles just smiled back.

"Thank you."

A ghost smile met Derek's lips, "Let's go home." He said. And Stiles couldn't agree more. He thought back to everything that had happened. In the end all he had to do was let go. Not to forget but just to accept and be content with his Mother's last words. But Stiles was only going to be a little selfish, he no longer blamed himself, no, but Stiles grasped that last goodbye and tucked it safely back into his heart.

Derek and Stiles both said their goodbyes the next day to Amelia and the clan. They were so friendly, and they knew they had made some good allies. Stiles was looking forward to getting back so he could tell the whole pack of the adventure he had gone on, everything that he and Derek had endured. And he couldn't wait to say that he was the one who had defeated the Chuul. It was gone.

The clan had allowed Derek and Stiles a transportation. Stiles said goodbye to Amelia and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She replied. "You are strong, indeed. And don't forget about your anchor." She winked at Stiles. He blushed slightly.

"Oh, I won't." He chuckled slightly.

He walked over and entered the car. Derek was waiting.

"Everything okay?" He asked looking at Stiles like he still couldn't believe he was here. It was amazing to see him looking so much healthier. Things were going to change when they got back. He was going to tell him how he felt.

"Yup." Stiles answered and beamed a smiled. Then Stiles got curious, "Derek?"

"Stiles."

"Why did you call me?" He asked.

Derek looked over at him like he was stupid. "Why do you think?"

"I don't know." Stiles admitted.

"Because it was instinct. You're the smartest of us all. Without you we'd be lost." Derek said and shrugged. Stiles was amazed and blinked a few times. He always just assumed he was the weakest and useless one of the pack. He was wrong. He smiled.

Derek nodded as though to confirm what he just said. Stiles hadn't felt this happy, this free for a long time. He had a good feeling. He would always keep in mind what Amelia had told him. He hoped that Derek felt the same way he did. He guessed that everyone had an anchor, it was like that for both of wolf and man.

**The End. **

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hoped that you all enjoyed the story =) **


End file.
